


Венецианское зеркало

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Пока они живы, молоды и наивны – все можно исправить, здесь, в Венеции – городе карманных чудес и настоящей старой магии. Фик написан на Последний Бал Блэка. Для Мэвис.





	Венецианское зеркало

Может быть, это лишь шутка,  
Скал и воды колдовство,  
Марево? Путнику жутко,  
Вдруг… никого, ничего?  
Крикнул. Его не слыхали,  
Он, оборвавшись, упал  
В зыбкие, бледные дали  
Венецианских зеркал. 

Н.Гумилев «Венеция»

 

Венеция, 6 февраля 1979 года 

Венеция была, пожалуй, единственным магическим городом, где маги и маглы перемещались бок о бок по одним и тем же водным дорогам и узким набережным, жили по соседству испокон веков, вместе медленно, дюйм за дюймом, и неотвратимо – век за веком – погружались в жадную холодную прозелень моря. Море было везде. Дожи Венеции, могущественные маги, правили и городом, и морем. Искусные чары давным-давно накрыли всю Венецию волшебной пеленой, которая делала маглов слепыми и глухими к делам волшебников.

Блэк стоял посреди площади и пытался привыкнуть к необычному оптическому эффекту – одновременно он видел толпы туристов-маглов, щелкавших фотокамерами, и группки магов в мантиях и полумасках, прогуливавшихся по площади. Антиаппарационные заклинания сдерживали поток туристов-магов. Над каналами летали почтовые голуби – по традиции сов здесь не использовали. 

Стоило моргнуть – и картинка перед глазами расплывалась: суетились домашние эльфы, таскавшие за хозяйками покупки, бегали ребята-разносчики пиццы в джинсах и кроссовках, скользили маглы-гондольеры в своих черных чопорных лодках. В магловских киосках продавалась яркая сувенирная дребедень, в магических лавках вовсю торговали венецианскими волшебными побрякушками и магическими картами, а также маломощными хроноворотиками из цветного стекла – такие могут вернуть не насытившегося прелестью Венеции туриста-мага на день назад.

Холодное февральское солнце стояло в зените, разноцветные флажки хлопали на ветру. 

В этом году впервые после папского запрета* в Венецию вернулся карнавал – а вместе с ним и главный магический аукцион года. Портключ, выданный Дамблдором в Лондоне,– маленький оловянный кораблик – перенес Блэка прямо на площадь Сан-Марко. Здесь под ногами ворковали голуби, а в небе парили крылатые львы, и Блэк, как истинный гриффиндорец, отвесил им шуточный поклон.

Карманы потертой кожаной куртки топорщились от бумаг. Там были листок с адресом будущей квартирной хозяйки, старой знакомой Дамблдора, письмо-поручительство директору местного отделения банка Гринготтс, верительные грамоты для аукционистов Kunsthaus Lempaartz и билет участника торгов, представляющего интересы истинного покупателя. С кем придется сразиться за редчайший магический артефакт на этом аукционе, Блэк уже знал. Руки так и чесались намылить Снейпу шею по старой дружбе. Как там сказал Дамблдор? «Наша цель – не позволить темному магу Ридлу через подставных лиц завладеть столь мощным и таинственным артефактом. Никто не знает принципа его действия, его настоящей силы...» – «Что мне искать? Как он выглядит?» – спросил Дамблдора Сириус. «Не знаю, – ответил Альбус и добавил: – Может быть, никак. Так что ты, Сириус, будешь очень внимательно следить за Северусом Снейпом, да. К сожалению, сейчас ему известно гораздо больше, чем нам». 

Мечтая о том, как он обставит Снейпа, будто в старые добрые времена, Блэк вскочил в вапаретто*, забитый туристами и магами, и речной трамвай увлек его в путешествие по Гранд-Каналу. Золотая брошь Дамблдора, феникс на ветке, посвистывала, тоненьким голоском сообщая, что до жилища донны Алессандры осталось три остановки.

Мимо проплывали местные архитектурные шедевры, щедро украшенные каменными кружевными фризами и плесенью, сверкали на солнце стрельчатые окна, везде со стен облезала штукатурка – казалось, дома линяют и вот-вот появятся в своей обновленной красе. 

Сириус окружил себе чарами неприметности и выудил из кармана зеркальце.

– Джейми! Хитрая морда, покажись! – позвал он.

Через некоторое время тусклое зеркальце отразило уже не Блэковы веселые серые глаза, а шальные ореховые, а также широкую улыбку лучшего друга.

– Эгей! Ну как ты там, приятель? Подцепил уже красотку? В Венеции одному никак нельзя! И о чем старикан думал вообще? Послать туда тебя! Это пока я сижу в засадах да бегаю за проклятыми колдунами по темным переулкам, ты будешь ухлестывать за итальянками?

– Джеймс Поттер! Снова твои обычные бредни? Дай-ка мне взглянуть на Сири! – Сириус поднес зеркальце ближе к свету, и солнечный зайчик станцевал джигу в ее ярких волосах. Чудные зеленые глаза улыбались ему чуть игриво.

– Привет, Тигровая Лилия! Много изловили поганцев?

– Ловим, Сири, потихоньку.

– Ты там постарайся, чтобы до моего возвращения Джейми не прихлопнул какой-нибудь придурок в маске.

– И ты будь осторожен. Не лезь никуда, не подумав, у тебя там тоже… придурков в масках хоть отбавляй. Будем скучать!

Сириус спрятал зеркальце, уничтожил колпак чар над собой и, услышав свист птички-проводника, выпрыгнул из уже отчалившего вапаретто на ступеньки, чем вызвал экспрессивные ругательства прохожих. 

Птичка указывала путь, и он легко нашел это здание. Белый фасад украшала простая надпись "Ла Фениче"*. 

– Мерлин раздери мне бок, это же театр! – удивился Сириус, дергая на себя тяжелую дверь. В маленьком фойе сидела старушка-билетерша за вязанием. Феникс вспорхнул с застежки и с нежным курлыканьем уселся на спицу пожилой женщины. Она оторвалась от вязания, погладила птичку пальцем и улыбнулась Сириусу неожиданно молодой чудесной улыбкой. Он мысленно сбавил ей пару сотен лет.

– Гарцоне*! Так вот какой сюрприз обещал мне Альбус сегодня! 

Она добродушно развернула Сириуса лицом к свету и заглянула в глаза, поднимаясь на цыпочки:  
– Что-то получится, из этого обязательно что-то получится, ты хороший гарцоне. – Звонкий венецианский жаргон нежно царапнул слух. – Пойдем, покажу тебе твою комнату – сможешь оставить там свои вещи. Театр открыт только вечером – так что ты никого не потревожишь.  
Его комната оказалась мансардой с белеными стенами, под самой крышей, – рядом с почтовой голубятней. Голуби прохаживались по подоконнику, и по крыше тоже – было слышно, как они стучат коготками по шиферной черепице. Блэк увеличил свой багаж: крошечный кукольный чемодан на глазах распух и превратился в толстое полосатое чудовище, которое тут же было отправлено под кровать. 

Прочитав записку от Дамблдора, донна Алессандра сказала, возвращая феникса на веточку-застежку:

– Милый, ты должен сегодня же зарегистрироваться в Доме аукционов и в отделении Банка. И не забудь про вечеринку в честь открытия карнавала и аукциона, который состоится завтра. Твоя птичка поможет найти дорогу и не заблудиться.

– А почему Дамблдор сам не участвует в аукционе?

– Знаешь, мальчик мой, в этом аукционе маг может принимать участие только один раз в жизни. Дамблдор, как и я, однажды уже использовал свою возможность.

– А вы откуда знаете? – спросил Блэк, спускаясь за ней следом по узкой винтовой лестнице.

Женщина ответила, не оборачиваясь:

– У меня сын в Дурмштранге, внуки в Бобатоне, теперь правнуков бы пристроить... А сама я в Хогвартсе училась, вместе с Альбусом. Вот только давно это было.

Перед тем, как закрыть за ним дверь, донна Алессандра сказала:

– Аукцион – серьезное испытание. Это покажется странным, но здесь совсем не главное, чья ставка победит.

– Это как? – удивился Сириус.

– Все узнаешь, гарцоне. Иди.

***

От множества масок и горячего вина с перцем у Блэка кружилась голова. Он стоял в верхней галерее, и гости Палаццо Дожей обтекали его, как вода. Кто-то касался бархатным рукавом, кто-то дотрагивался горячими пальцами, кто-то невзначай шептал пряные итальянские слова в его ухо. Запахи и звуки смешивались, как сама толпа – мягким ярким бархатом, заманчиво брошенным под ноги. Он чувствовал себя капитаном на палубе, готовым ринуться в штормовые волны. И вот среди танцующих мелькнул знакомец – прокрался тенью вдоль стены. Тело Сириуса тут же само вспомнило старую, как сам Хогвартс, привычку – следить за Снейпом. Его слегка бросило в жар, рука потянулась к палочке. Сириус спустился вниз по лестнице, ловко избегая веселых объятий гостей. 

В центре зала пары кружились под музыку, барышни в масках подхватывали Сириуса под руки, передавали от партнерши к партнерше, мурлыча какие-то нежности, одуряюще пахли их духи, Сириус плыл на волнах флирта к своей цели, предвкушая развлечение. Привычное чувство, которого он так долго был лишен. Сириус ускользнул из объятий очередной красавицы и двинулся в сторону Снейпа. Подойдя вплотную, Сириус, не мешкая, сорвал с него белую маску и бросил под ноги.

– Смотри-ка, личина сидит как влитая! Прячешь лицо? Привет, Нюнчик, рад меня видеть?

Какое удовольствие было наблюдать, как бледное отрешенное лицо вдруг зажглось внутренним светом узнавания, и живая ненависть брызнула из темных глаз. 

Снейп взял себя в руки и холодно спросил:

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Веселюсь! С девушками танцую, а вот что ты забыл на этом празднике жизни?

– Может, я тоже с девушками. Танцую. 

– Не вижу вокруг тебя девушек, – засмеялся Блэк, осматривая Снейпа с ног до головы. Все такой же тощий, бледный и злой. Некоторые вещи не меняются, и это успокаивает. – Или девушки тебя не интересуют?

Снейп ощетинился.

– Ты ведь здесь ради аукциона? Ради этого Ридла и его темных делишек? – спросил Блэк. – Ничего не выйдет, Снейп. 

В полутемном зале заиграл бандонеон, женщина в красной маске начала петь.  
Bandoneon, porque ves que estoy triste y cantar ya no puedo,  
Vos sabes que yo llevo en el alma marcao un dolor.  
Te lleve a mi pieza, te acune en mi pecho frio,  
Yo tambiйn abandonado me encontraba en el bulin;  
Has querido consolarme con tu voz enronquecida  
Y tus notas doloridas aumento mi berretin.*

Бандонеон, ты видишь, я грущу, и петь нет сил.  
В душе – болезненная печать.  
Я взял тебя, прижал к холодной груди,  
Я так же брошен.  
Ты хотел утешить меня, твой голос срывался,  
А я еще глубже увяз в иллюзиях. 

Ее надрывный печальный голос заставлял гостей стекаться в зал – и двигаться в такт. Неистово, страстно и искренне. Рядом двое юношей в полумасках сошлись в поединке танго, непримиримом акте, куда более серьезном для них сейчас, чем поединок стали и крови… Блэк наклонился к Снейпу, глаза его блестели:

– Можно смотреть бесконечно на огонь и на тех, кто танцует танго, Снейпи. Станцуем?

– Станцуем после аукциона, Блэк! – прошипел Снейп.

– По рукам!

Снейп скривился и, не отрывая взгляда от Блэка, попятился, чтобы скрыться в толпе.

Блэк пошел танцевать. Он был в отличном расположении духа.

***

Когда Блэк вывалился из зала, где безумствовала вечеринка, на свежий воздух, земля уходила из-под ног, луна танцевала в ночном небе, а певица в зале совсем охрипла.

На улице было довольно тихо и темно – буяны разбрелись по домам, и Гранд-Канал дышал, как большой спящий зверь.

На набережной, кроме Сириуса, был еще кто-то – сидел, свесив ноги над водой. 

Сириус пригляделся и, узнав знакомый – незабываемый – профиль, пошатываясь, пошел в сторону Снейпа.

Усевшись на бордюр рядом, Сириус начал бросать в воду камешки, которые подворачивались под руку.  
– Смотри, круги на воде. От каждого камушка.

Снейп глядел на круги, нахохлившись. Полы мантии были аккуратно подвернуты, черные туфли стояли рядом, бледные босые ступни едва касались воды. 

Длинные волосы лезли в глаза, заслоняя пол-лица, но он не обращал внимания.

Сириуса всегда это раздражало. Он отвлекся от камушков и быстрым движением убрал прядь волос Снейпа с его лица. 

Снейп вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

– Ты чего здесь сидишь? – спросил Блэк, отдергивая руку.

Снейп потянулся за бутылкой, она пряталась где-то в темноте, за туфлями. Отхлебнул.

– Не поверишь, год тебя не видел, забыл, как страшный сон. И еще бы не видеть...

Блэк пожал плечами.

– Не поверишь, а мне тебя не хватало. После Хогвартса как-то стало невесело. Сколько мы тогда чудили...

– Чудили?! – Снейп презрительно зашипел и отхлебнул еще. – Ты считаешь, то, что вы вытворяли, было весело? По-твоему, я веселился тогда?

– Ну, ты никогда не оставался в долгу! – рассмеялся Сириус, отбирая у Снейпа бутылку и делая большой глоток.  
Снейп вдруг поник, как-то весь обмяк, волосы снова занавесили лицо, так что было совсем непонятно, что за выражение они скрывают.

– Ты мне должен, Блэк. Ты мне должен.

– Брось! Ты все еще о той глупой шутке? Подумай, столько времени прошло. Тех нас уже нет, они – призраки в альбоме выпускников, корчат рожи друг другу на колдографиях и бросаются простенькими заклинаниями. Это веселье, оно ушло навсегда.

– Я все помню. Все это "веселье". Стоит мне закрыть глаза...

– Так не закрывай их! – Блэк резко повернулся к нему и, разгребая темные спутанные волосы, впился взглядом в лицо Снейпа, не убирая ладоней, заставляя его смотреть в ответ.

– Вот он, я! Вот он, ты! Что, трусишь?

– Я не трус, – прошептал Снейп.

– Тогда скажи все, что не говорил! Давай! Я здесь! 

– Убери руки. Зачем мне с тобой разговаривать? Мы вообще, когда-нибудь разговаривали? До чего тебя жизнь довела, а? Общаешься с ненавистным слизеринцем, в прошлом –мишенью твоего остроумия? Что, лучший дружок не очень-то много уделяет тебе внимания? После свадьбы?

– Смотри-ка, да ты в курсе наших дел? – пробормотал Сириус, отпуская Снейпа.

Снейп подхватил камушек и с силой швырнул его в воду. По воде тут же побежали круги, один за другим, постепенно пропадая в черных волнах.

– Нетрудно догадаться, глядя на тебя. Жалкое зрелище! Гриффиндорец номер один выпуска 1978 года, лучший в трансфигурации, девчонки дрались, чтобы с тобой на балу появиться. Где же теперь твоих подружек куча и приятелей мешок?

– Ха, не знал, что ты так обо мне думаешь, – хихикнул Сириус. – Вообще не знал, что ты обо мне думаешь. Бал... Я помню. У Рема не было пары, и я пошел на бал с ним, мы ржали, как больные, глядя на вытянутые физиономии всех этих девиц.

– Да... Ты даже танцевал с ним вальс.

– Ну, танго Рем бы не потянул! В танцах он тюфяк тюфяком. А ты что делал? Помню, я искал тебя, хотел трансфигурировать на прощание твою мантию в ночную рубашку.

– Я предполагал что-то в этом роде, поэтому не остался на танцы. Ушел сразу после вальса.

– Зря! Это было бы весело!

– Да уж, – пробормотал Снейп. – Некоторые вещи не меняются.

– Слушай! Я именно это подумал, когда увидел тебя сегодня.

– Значит, я, по-твоему, не изменился? – ухмыльнулся Снейп. 

Сириус допил выпивку, перевернул бутылку, проверяя, не осталось ли там еще, даже зачем-то заглянул в горлышко, смешно прищурившись.

– Белая маска. Приличная мантия, хорошие туфли. Ты нашел себе приятелей? И хозяина заодно? Тебя отправляют с важным поручением... Умный мальчик. Далеко пойдешь, Снейп.

– Да что ты знаешь? – разозлился Снейп.

– Немного, совсем немного. Но то, что я знаю, пугает меня. Представь, Сириус Блэк признается в том, что что-то его пугает! Это сколько же я выпил?

– Достаточно! – прошипел Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги и зло глядя на Блэка сверху вниз. За его спиной мерцали фонари, лодочные огни и ночные окна, подсвечивая растрепанную шевелюру бледным ореолом. Босой и рассерженный, он напомнил Блэку о давнем школьном розыгрыше, после которого Снейп вот точно так же шипел и плевался ядом в коридоре слизеринских подземелий, гоняясь босиком за заколдованными ботинками.

– Да, пожалуй, мне хватит, – сказал Сириус, тоже поднимаясь.

Теперь он смотрел на Снейпа сверху вниз и посмеивался над его негодованием. 

– Тебе вообще не должно быть до меня дела! – сказал Снейп. – Я думал, ты к этому времени забудешь даже мое имя...

– Это еще почему? – возмутился Сириус. – Прекрасно помню. Северус Снейп, Слизерин, третья парта от окна на зельях. Злобный взгляд, немытые волосы, старая мантия, вечная стопка учебников в руках.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Смотри! – Сириус швырнул бутылку в Гранд-Канал. – 

Роскошные круги на воде! 

Шатаясь, он побрел прочь по набережной, махнув на прощание рукой.

Снейп остался на месте, босой и недоумевающий, и еще несколько минут смотрел, как исчезают круги, прекращается волнение, вода снова становится ленивой, спящей. Зеркалом, скрывающим свои секреты. 

***

Венеция, 7 февраля 1979 года  
Аукцион проходил в здании Почтамта. Среди магловских почтмейстеров и туристов, отправляющих открытки во все концы света, невидимками сновали гоблины, представляющие Аукционный дом Kunsthaus Lempaartz. Участников торгов было совсем немного, как и лотов. Очень серьезный гоблин в бархатном камзоле проверил документы и провел всех в небольшой зал без окон, освещенный двумя люстрами синего стекла.

– Господа. Прошу принять к сведению. Один участник – одна покупка. Артефакт подтверждает ставку и покупателя, – торжественно объявил аукционист.

«Вот так сюрприз», – подумал Сириус.

Участники расселись на стульях, расставленных по кругу. В центре круга на подставке стоял серебряный кубок с крышкой. «Лот номер один. Кубок. Около 1690. Серебро, позолота. Изготовлен на фабрике в Трансильвании знаменитым ювелиром Себастьяном Ханом. Обладает магическими свойствами 1 степени. Список свойств прилагается», – отчетливо бормотал гоблин-аукционист. Блэк не слушал, его внимание было приковано к Снейпу, сидящему напротив. Снейпа кубок тоже не заинтересовал, он поглядывал на дверь и на Блэка. 

Кубок был продан за 10 тысяч галлеонов пожилой ведьме в серой мантии, его сменили другие лоты. Снейп сохранял спокойствие и не делал ставок. Ни копье друидов, ни блюдо Морганы, ни серебряные гильошированные часы «Фаберже» с циферблатом, покрытым эмалью, ни яйцо химеры, ни думосбор из муранского стекла ХVII века не заинтересовали его, поэтому Блэк тоже ни разу не поднял свою табличку. 

– Лот номер семь. Прошу!

Два гоблина внесли в комнату нечто овальное в черном глухом футляре.  
По тихому оживлению в зале Блэк понял, что этот лот требует его внимания.

– Господа! Зеркало.

Футляр был закрыт и заперт. Зеркало установили в центре зала. От него исходил жар, который нельзя было не почувствовать. Этот жар распалял воображение, пробуждал смутные воспоминания, и Блэку почудилось, что кто-то одобрительно нашептывает ему, обещает исполнить все его давно забытые желания, какими бы причудливыми они ни были.

Целую минуту все молчали, а потом разразилась буря – маги, вскакивая с мест и переворачивая стулья, начали выкрикивать ставки. Их жадные взоры были прикованы к футляру. Только Блэк смотрел на Снейпа, спокойно сидевшего напротив, боясь пропустить что-нибудь важное – то ли это брезгливое выражение лица, то ли ставку, то ли… вот этот быстрый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. Неужели… Нет, не может такого быть. Снейп смотрел на него, тут же опускал глаза, зло кривился, и снова смотрел. И все повторялось. Аукционист вытирал мохнатой лапой лоб, ставки вспыхивали в воздухе вокруг них и зашкаливали, Снейп трепетал, краснел, мрачнел, отводил глаза, но снова и снова, будто против собственной воли и желания, его тяжелый взгляд останавливался на Блэке. Сириус, наконец, поймал этот взгляд, удержал, и, не теряя времени, взмахнул табличкой:

– Пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов! 

Снейп тут же повысил ставку.

Блэк азартно ответил. «Как я люблю аукционы, – мелькнула в голове веселая мысль. – И Снейпа».

Снейп не сдавался.

Они обменивались ставками, будто ударами.

«Нет, не отдам. Оно мое!» – подумал Блэк и пошел ва-банк:

– Сто тысяч галлеонов! 

Не успел Снейп и слова сказать, как зеркало вдруг завибрировало, и с люстры вниз полетели осколки синего стекла. Волна чужеродной магии подхватила синие стеклянные искры и осыпала ими Блэка, будто инеем с ветки.

Аукционист объявил дрожащим голосом:

– Сто тысяч раз… Сто тысяч два…Сто тысяч три! Продано.

Казалось, все рты были запечатаны молчанием. И никто так и не смог вмешаться.

– Зеркало пожелало быть проданным. Победила ваша ставка, господин Блэк. Торги по этому лоту закрыты. Зеркало будет доставлено в ваши апартаменты немедленно. Документы будут оформлены в срок и отправлены экспресс-голубем по заявленному вами адресу. Поздравляю вас! 

Аукционист уменьшил зеркало до размеров карманного и под аплодисменты присутствующих левитировал его прочь из зала. «Вот он, могущественный артефакт, спасен и не попадет к Ридлу», – подумал Блэк. Дело сделано, все оказалось не так уж и сложно провернуть. Зеркало само сделало выбор. Снейп даже не успел ставку сделать, все пялился…

– Спасибо, – сказал Сириус, бросая победоносный взгляд на… Но Снейп был спокоен как никогда и даже улыбался краешком рта. «Снейп улыбается? Я брежу», – тревога уколола Сириуса под ребро.

– Лот номер восемь. Последний лот. Ключ. Медь, ковка. Магические свойства неизвестны. Неизвестный мастер. Время создания – неизвестно. Место создания – неизвестно. Начальная цена – десять тысяч галлеонов.

Ключ не заинтересовал никого, кроме Снейпа.

– Пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов! – отчеканил Снейп, не глядя на соседей в предынфарктном состоянии и побледневшего Блэка. «К драклам все, ключ я упустил», – разозлился Сириус.

– Пятьдесят тысяч, раз… пятьдесят тысяч, два… пятьдесят тысяч, три.

– Продано. Ваш ключ, господин Снейп! – ключ оказался невзрачным и самым обычным, но заискрил в руках Снейпа, и покупатель бережно спрятал его в недрах своей бесконечной мантии.

Прежде чем уйти, Снейп подошел к Блэку и сказал, издеваясь:

– Без моего ключа тебе не открыть футляр твоего зеркала. Завтра нам придется искать компромисс. 

Блэк в ярости забыл все слова, которыми он с удовольствием наградил бы наглеца, дающего ему советы. Он несколько минут приходил в себя, а затем вышел из зала и решил все-таки проследить за Снейпом. Перекинувшись в укромном уголке, Сириус выбежал из Почтамта на вечерние улицы Венеции черным псом. Тут же учуял Снейпа и побежал следом по узкому тротуару, путаясь в ногах ряженых, гуськом следующих в сторону моста Риальто. Туда же, видимо, шел и Снейп. 

Все случилось на мосту. Несколько арлекинов окружили Снейпа и затанцевали вокруг него – будто дикие шакалы вокруг выгнувшей спину кошки. Это и правда было похоже на танец, почти танго, как в тот вечер, страстные серьезные объятья, черно-белые гибкие фигуры обступали, пели и смеялись, а Снейп казался таким одиноким и испуганным. Бродяга подбежал ближе, наблюдая, как черно-белые люди увлекали Снейпа в танго смерти. Бледные картонные пальцы шарили в его карманах, пока кто-то держал его сзади – будто обнимал.  
Когда в руке одного из них холодно сверкнуло лезвие, Бродяга бросился под нож и вцепился в эту руку без колебаний. Кровь, визг, дубинки в их руках поработали на славу. Через несколько минут все было кончено – и арлекины, ругаясь, поволокли два обмякших тела в подворотню. Танцующие маглы так ничего и не заметили. 

***

Тень Снейпа ползет по стене, а он сам перекатывается по неровностям пола стылого подвального кармана туда-сюда, от него резко и сладко пахнет свежей кровью, сквозь малое оконце обманчиво поблескивает – не то свет случайной звезды, не то чадный завиток факела. Бродяга издает горловой недовольный рык, пытается захватить в пасть плечо Снейпа, чтобы тащить куда-то, прижимает зубами – Снейп стонет и упирается белой ладонью в лоб пса, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Рука соскальзывает, и вот уже она вся – в липком и черном, будто в густом вишневом сиропе. Это кровь Бродяги, пес скулит от боли, а Снейп монотонно бормочет проклятия. Бродяга то и дело ловит его косой взгляд, мутный и растерянный. Снейп выглядит плохо. Белые губы трясутся. Когда начинает прибывать вода – бесконечным рыкающим потоком – сквозь клети в покрытой накипью зеленого ила решетки, сквозь оконце, заслоняя последние судорожные проблески света, наполняя тесную камеру резким, кружащим голову запахом моря и гниения, лицо Снейпа оборачивается маской эриннии. О, как он костерит Блэка, мерзких магловских убийц, каменные мешки, венецианские приливы, надежные старинные решетки. Поток бранных слов соперничает с грязной водой прилива и так же убийственен. Бродяга, высунув язык, тяжело дышит, у него нет сил пошевелиться. Смотрит, как зеленая вода становится черной от его крови.  
Снейп мечется, извивается в своих веревках. Ему удается высвободить ноги, и он хватает пса за загривок и тянет за собой как поденщик – куль с мукой, он тащит неподъемное, безвольное тело с обреченностью, граничащей с безумием. Волна, рывок. Волна, рывок. Вода опять и опять сбивает с ног. Барахтаются, глотают горькую воду пополам с мусором. Снейп поднимается на дрожащих ногах, снова тащит звериное тело за собой по скользким ступеням вверх, к нише лежанки. Туда, где оконная решетка едва держится на ржавых петлях, вода теперь поднимает сама. Теперь темное зеркало смыкается у самого горла, обрывки ветоши, дохлые рыбы кверху брюхом, – все это колышется вместе с ними, и Бродяга чувствует, что все движение подчинено какому-то одному ритму – дыханию прилива, биению сердца в тощей груди, к которой он сейчас прижат мордой. Снейп маниакально борется, бьется в решетку всем своим весом, одной рукой прижимая мокрую псину к себе, другой, окровавленной, пытаясь начертить на железных скобах руну разрушения Confringo*. 

Массивные петли с треском лопаются – легко, как сусальная рождественская фольга. Прилив, наконец, с могучим ревом врывается в камеру через окно, сносит решетку, снова швыряет пленников вниз. Бродяга тихо скулит, покоренный мощью этого чудовища, воняющего тиной и дегтем, но Снейп слышит – и снова крепко хватает пса, и снова плывет к окошку. На этот раз ему удается схватиться пальцами за выступы камня, известка крошится, впиваясь в кожу, но он пропихивает Бродягу в окно, затем с трудом пролезает сам – и вот уже вода несет их вверх, к пятнам дрожащего света.  
Снейп вцепился, как клещ, не отпускал до самого берега, где они вылезли на булыжники тротуара и упали без сил. Бродяга поднялся, лизнул мокрую щеку лежащего рядом. Отдышавшись, Снейп первым делом проверил наличие ключа в потайном кармане, затем вытащил палочку и произнес Episkey*, тыча в кровь, сочащуюся из ран пса. Раны затянулись, и Бродяга, встряхнувшись, пошел вперед, поглядывая на Снейпа. Он знал, где они будут в безопасности. 

***

Пес привел его в театр. И Снейп последовал за ним в темное безлюдное здание, не сопротивляясь и не раздумывая. Они оба с трудом взобрались по узкой крутой лестнице под самую крышу, дверь в мансарду оказалась открытой. Снейп нащупал выключатель, тут же зажглась лампа под потолком, выхватывая из темноты мебель, разбросанную по комнате одежду и всякие мелочи. В центре комнаты стояло приобретение – зеркало в черном футляре. Снейп подобрал с пола полотенце и закрыл дверь.

– Ну же, перекидывайся. Поздно отпираться.

Пес заскулил, вытянулся на паркете во весь свой немалый рост, лапы заелозили по полу – и внушительные когти тут же оставили глубокие борозды в лакированной древесине. 

Снейп так и замер в дверном проеме, с полотенцем в руках, не в силах оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища. Вот, наконец, он впервые видит таинство анимагической трансформации собственными глазами. Это чудесное магическое действо, о котором он столько читал в школе, а опять оказалось, что чудо было рядом, и это чудо – Блэк. Хотя, эффектность превращения* – это как раз для таких пижонов, как Блэк. 

Черная шерсть Бродяги встала дыбом, каждый волосок светился и потрескивал, искры разлетались во все стороны. По мохнатому телу волнами прошла дрожь, будто ветер по луговым травам – и в следующее мгновение, не успел Снейп даже сделать вдох, на полу уже был Сириус Блэк, собственной персоной. Во плоти, так сказать. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки, и сиял. Буквально. Нежное, молочно-белое свечение, маглы такие феномены называют Северное сияние или Аврора бореалис, вспомнил Снейп, нервно сжимая полотенце. Блэк был возбужден, казалось, свет зарождается в солнечном сплетении и мягкими волнами стекает по животу вниз, взбегает по члену вверх и соскакивает с головки маленькими эльмовыми огнями.  
Блэк приподнялся на локтях:

– Ну же, давай. Это будет интересно.

Мокрые волосы зашевелились у Снейпа на затылке от того, как ласково звучал этот голос.

В голове, совершенно не к месту, запрыгали картинки из школьного прошлого – ухмыляющийся Блэк анфас, Блэк в профиль – монета чеканки древнейшего и благороднейшего королевства. Силуэт Блэка на фоне заката – пошло до невозможности, но глаз не отвести. Блэк на этом его дурацком мотоцикле, Блэк рядом, Блэк бьет заклинанием – как кулаком, наотмашь, хлестко взмахивая палочкой из темного дерева. Все эти картинки взмыли, как сухие листья, потревоженные сильным ветром, и пропали в темноте, очистив место для новой, самой свежей, с пылу с жару. Блэк, распростертый перед ним на полу. Сияющий после трансформации. Прекрасный наглой нагой красотой. Но, в конце концов, звезде ведь положено сиять.

Пока Снейп медлил, вокруг фигуры Блэка свет начал сгущаться, облекая его тело в одежду, но он все еще ждал.

Снейп сделал несколько неуверенных шажков. Одну ногу переставить, вторую подтянуть – раз-два, раз-два. Забыв о ноющей после холодного купания спине, о чудовищной слабости, о мокрой рубашке, облепившей тело, он опустился на пол, и руки, обманывая сопротивляющийся разум, сами потянулись к телу Блэка, которое всегда хотелось осязать. То есть гладить, щупать, проводить острыми ногтями по линиям мышц, по этому скульптурному рельефу, доставшемуся непонятно по каким законам вселенской несправедливости мерзавцу и дикарю Блэку. Увы, все барельфы и горельефы, каррарский мрамор и бронза магловских музеев, сонмы томных итальянских юношей во главе с Давидом Флорентийским – сколько бы Снейп не сравнивал во время прогулок по гулким залам и тихим дворикам, всегда проигрывали. 

Тем временем Блэк, устав ждать, выругался и нетерпеливо потянул его за волосы вниз, к средоточию нестерпимого света.

Уткнувшись носом в блэковский член, торчащий из полуматериализовавшихся джинсов, Снейп упрямо прошипел:

– Пожалеешь.

Смех Блэка перешел в болезненное "ооох", когда Снейп, не церемонясь, заглотил член ртом и, содрогаясь от мстительного удовольствия, начал сосать в такт звукам, которые издавал Сириус. Его зубы то сжимались на каком-то особенно чувствительном участке, то скользили по нежной коже головки, и Снейп не собирался останавливаться, с дрожью чувствуя, как все горячее и тверже становился член Блэка у него во рту. Блэк дергал его за волосы все сильнее и нетерпеливее, требуя быстроты движений, а потом прижимал ладонью, останавливая, сыпал нелестными определениями и рычал. Это горловой вибрирующий звук отдавался в теле, казалось, даже в пальцах ног – и резонировал в члене Снейпа.

– Снейп, – прохрипел Блэк, отпуская его волосы и откидываясь, прогибаясь в спине.– Снейп. Матьтвою. Матьтвою, Снейп.

Как будто напоминал себе – чьи губы сомкнулись вокруг его члена, чьи волосы влажными лентами щекотали пах. Остроязыкого слизеринского змея, вечной мрачной жертвы. И язык, да – был острым, как никогда. 

Снейп открыл рот, позволяя горячему, вздрагивающему, какому-то, по ощущениям, абсолютно бесконечному члену Блэка убраться наружу.

 

Он смотрел на Блэка, едва касаясь себя, не желая иметь сейчас ничего общего с чужим возбуждением, на его глазах трансформировавшимся в успокоение.

Завораживающие легкие судороги, пробегающие по мышцам, белые капли спермы, растекающейся по животу. 

Нельзя упустить ни одной подробности, положить это воспоминание, тяжелое, как галлеон, в тайную копилку.  
В душе – болезненная печать.  
Взять тебя, к холодной груди прижать.  
Я так же брошен.  
И еще глубже увяз в иллюзиях.

Тем временем сияние померкло. 

Усилием воли Снейп смял свою дрожь, загнал ее подальше и встретил улыбку Блэка с подчеркнутым безразличием. 

– Хочу еще! – сказал Блэк. – Но сначала пожрать. Чего бы пожрать, Снейп? 

– Это вроде твое жилище, Блэк. 

Снейп поднялся, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и подошел к зеркалу. Он достал из кармана ключ, провернул его в замочной скважине и открыл футляр.

Блэк последовал за ним. Поверхность зеркала не спешила оживать, на ней проявилась лишь паутина почти невидимых трещин. Снейп и Блэк застыли перед зеркалом, глядя, как постепенно проясняется их отражение. Они вглядывались в отражение очень внимательно, пристально следя за искажениями. Плыли их лица и жадные глаза, горящие одинаковым огнем. Сейчас они были так похожи – ближе, чем братья. Но не кровь говорила в них, а то, что связывает крепче крови, крепче поруки – тяга доказать другому, что ты его ненавидишь сильнее, чем он тебя. Ненависть крепостью растворяет кости, но также служит и раствором, скрепляющим намертво. Кто знает, как все обернется у них. 

Они стояли перед венецианским зеркалом в резной раме плечом к плечу – магловский портрет в тончайших трещинках кракелюра, персонажи которого никогда не оживут. Блэк, не отрывая глаз от отражения, потянулся к мутной поверхности, прикоснулся указательным пальцем – странно, что не поползла рябь кругами – к чужим плотно сжатым губам – и губы вздрогнули. Краем глаза Блэк увидел, что Снейп сдержал резкое движение и смотрел в зеркало, как зачарованная змея на дудку факира, чуть покачиваясь. И Блэку стало интересно – что там, под блестящей гладью, под трещинами, под жесткой оболочкой. Его ладонь блуждала по лицу в зеркале, касаясь то черных волос, то белой шеи, мерцающей в глубинных сумерках. И пока он исследовал, азартно скосив глаза в сторону настоящего Снейпа – мало ли что эта гадюка выкинет? – в горле у Блэка пересохло, и бесшабашная озорная мысль сорвалась с привязи, взбудоражив старые фантазии, требуя немедленных действий.

– Только посмей, Блэк, – прохрипел Снейп, но не отшатнулся. Он будто прирос к полу, он пригвожден к драгоценному паркету острым оскалом Блэка и изучает их отражение, как беспристрастный зритель. 

– А теперь, – вдруг сказал Снейп, – ты испытаешь этот артефакт для Лорда. 

Блэк попытался отстраниться, оторвать пальцы от сизой глади магического стекла, но тщетно. Тогда он схватил Снейпа за плечо:

– Вместе, Снейпи, мы сделаем это вместе!

***  
Зазеркалье

Их проглатывает – и вышвыривает прямо в карнавал. Блэк хватает холодную тонкую руку и пытается удержать ее в своей, но не может, видит отчаянные, огромные глаза Снейпа – две черные сверкающие линзы на пол-лица, отражающие искры бенгальских огней и яркие полумаски. Единственное лицо без улыбки. Пальцы соскальзывают – и Снейпа уносит развеселая толпа.

Блэк, опутанный серпантином, жмется к стене, пробирается сквозь чащу улыбок. Улыбки без лиц – его начинает подташнивать. Безглазые шелковые обличья сверкают идеальными зубами и поют, и смеются, и царапают незнакомыми словами. Забившись в темную нишу, Блэк пытается понять, что происходит. В голове как-то неспокойно пульсирует мысль, но ему никак не ухватить ее за облезлый хвост. Венеция... Он в Венеции? Почему? Ах да, задание Ордена, задание Дамблдора. И ведь точно! Он должен следить за Снейпом!

Встрепенувшись, он пытается увидеть среди разноцветных фигур черный силуэт, но поздно. Упустил! 

Сириус вытаскивает зеркальце Джейми из кармана, но его поверхность слепа, на миг ему мерещатся рыжие волосы, залитые кровью, зеленые вспышки Avada, растоптанные очки, но он гонит ужасные видения.

Блэк бредет по мостовой, одержимый одной мыслью – Снейп, он упустил Снейпа!

Задание Ордена, задание Дамблдора... По небу несутся темные облака, звезды подпрыгивают и обрываются с небосвода, повисая на тонких нитках, солнце выкатывается из-за горизонта и заливает все мертвенным белым светом – дома, каналы, площадь. Львы наклоняют к Сириусу морды со своих колонн и рычат:

– Упустил! Ищи его! Найди его! Ату его! 

На храме Святого Марка покачиваются кресты – их перекладины шевелятся, будто змеи. Дева с мечом смеется и подмигивает Блэку:

– Боишься его? Боишься себя? Ищи его на воде!

Блэк срывается с места и бежит, расталкивая людей, к пристани. У пристани пришвартована золотая барка, на ней полно людей и звучит музыка. Цепляясь за неровности крашеной древесины, обдирая позолоту с резных деталей и толкаясь, он запрыгивает на борт отплывающего корабля. Барка плывет по каналу медленно, торжественно, вокруг нее свита из маленьких лодочек. Блэк спрашивает кого-то рядом:

– Что здесь происходит?

Маска радостно отвечает:

– Веселье! Праздник! Оргия! Дож будет венчаться с морем*!  
Он видит на полубаке фигуру в блестящей мантии и золотой шутовской короне. Внизу, за такелажем и бочками прячется кто-то с палочкой наготове. Блэк, не задумываясь, несется наверх, к Дожу, кричит:

– Эй, тут что-то не так!

Юноша оборачивается и смотрит на Блэка знакомыми серыми глазами, но как будто не видит, в его пальцах перстень с невзрачным темным камнем. Губы шепчут:

– Выпить море – и все закончится. Выкрасть кусочек его души – и моя душа спасена.

Блэк трясет юношу за плечи:

– Регулус, что за бред ты несешь? Что ты тут делаешь? Что все это значит?

– Обвенчаться с морем, вот что должен сделать дож, раб своего народа, чтобы темное всесильное море не поглотило всех. 

Блэк моргает – ему кажется, что кольцо в руках брата по очереди превращается в тусклый медальон, в золотую чашу, в изящную диадему. Но вот это снова – кольцо. И Регулус швыряет его в темную воду под радостный рев масок. Сириус не знает, что делать, а из глаз и рта брата струится вода, он начинает задыхаться.

На палубе появляется Снейп с палочкой наготове и кричит:

– Быстрее! Ныряй за кольцом – иначе твой брат умрет! 

Сириус бездумно стаскивает рубашку и ныряет.

Зеленая вода смыкается над головой, давит, тянется, как липкая карамель; где-то внизу, впереди – парит золотая искорка. Кольцо. Блэк ловит кольцо и выныривает, легкие готовы разорваться от потока пьянящего кислорода. Он вскарабкивается на палубу, встряхивается по-собачьи, кольцо зажато в кулаке. Регул смотрит безумными пустыми глазами, но дышит, и Сириусу тоже становится легче дышать.

А Снейп бледнеет и сереет, он шепчет что-то о невыполненном задании, о расплате и каре господина.

– Пойдем, – шепчет Регул. Он тянет Сириуса за мокрый рукав, а Снейпа берет под локоть – ведет к каюте, открывает дверь. 

Здесь сыро, пыль и паутина везде, Регул растворяется в тенях, как будто и не было его. За палец Блэка вдруг кто-то кусает – крыса, отвратительная и уродливая крыса с серебряной лапой! Он роняет кольцо, и крыса, противно урча, утаскивает драгоценность в темноту. 

Очертания коридоров и лестниц знакомы – Cириус в замешательстве отступает. Это же... Страшный портрет оживает в прихожей – Медуза Горгона с копной слизеринских змей на голове молча сверлит его ненавидящим взглядом, и сердце Сириуса на целый удар превращается в камень. Рядом на стене – портрет окаменевшего воина. Отца. Орион не смотрит на сына и закрывает уши ладонями, как будто ему больно слушать. Медуза начинает кричать, и этот крик скачет по дому бешеной тварью. 

Сириус хватает Снейпа за руку и выскакивает с ним на палубу. 

– Что это все значит? – опять спрашивает он.

Снейп пожимает плечами и удивленно косится:

– С каких это пор ты разговариваешь со мной, Блэк?

Здесь он красив, его лицо похоже на бледный ядовитый цветок, темные волосы искрят то синим, то медным, и только глаза все те же, прежние. 

Как и что рассказать? Блэк не может сформулировать, просто говорит:

– Здесь все не так, я чувствую, но сказать не могу.

– Как собака? – фыркает Снейп.

– Ты разве не видишь?

– Я вижу авроров, – печально говорит Снейп. – Это за мной. Что ж, может, это и к лучшему. Не дай брату пропасть, он еще сможет спастись. И сам не сгинь.

Трое авроров в алом и золотом подходят к ним. Ветер треплет их яркие мантии. Один из авроров, черноволосый и зеленоглазый, говорит:

– Северус Снейп, ты арестован за предательство, попытку совершить темномагический ритуал в пользу отступника, называющего себя Лордом. Ты отправляешься в Азкабан навечно. Отныне о тебе забудут. Забудут, что ты существовал, забудут твое имя, и все прегрешения ты искупишь забвением.

Медленно аврор поднимает палочку, делает пасс – и Снейпа переворачивает магией, поднимает вверх, его мантия задирается, руки и волосы болтаются, как у куклы, и последний взгляд Снейпа, смирившийся и почти мягкий, адресован Сириусу. Авроры и Снейп исчезают.

Туман окутывает Венецию. По пустынной набережной скитается растерянный Блэк. Нет золотой барки дожа, сверкающего Бучинторо*, нет веселящейся толпы. Только ветер переворачивает на мостовой забытые маски да играет потерянными платочками из органди. Только крылатый лев маячит в тумане.

– Что скажешь, маленький львенок? Нравится тебе Венеция? – мурлычет лев со своего насеста.

Звуки искажаются, площадь кажется драгоценной шкатулкой, растерявшей перламутровые чешуйки с инкрустированных стенок. Блэк пинает камешек.

– Это просто странное наваждение, дружище. Я сплю. И проснусь в мире, где все совсем по-другому. 

– Возможно. А что, если нет?

А что, если нет? 

Туман лижет ему руки, лев жмурится, под ногами хрустят лица из папье-маше. 

– Так что ты сделаешь?

– Как что? Я должен спасти Снейпа. Он хоть и недоумок, но нельзя же сажать в Азкабан невиновного! Это ведь навсегда.

Лев смеется, совсем как человек, и его золотистая шкура на глазах начинает покрываться бронзовой коркой, под тяжестью бронзы крылья опускаются, из пасти вырываются последние человеческие слова:

– Азкабан давно безответно любит тебя. Если ты захочешь, он раскроет тебе все свои тайны. Все места, где он появляется, когда путешествует сквозь пространство и время, все точки, где есть окна, чтобы проникнуть в него или замочные скважины, чтобы подсмотреть. Вот только он не отпускает свою добычу просто так. Подумай об этом.

– Да что тут думать?! 

***

Темная комната. Стол. Сириус взмахивает палочкой, шепчет магическую просьбу. На столе возникает копия лабиринта. Башни, стены, площадки. Море вокруг. Стеклянная вода плещется и медленно стекает по столу на пол, липнет к подошвам. Блэк лезет в карман мантии, вынимает горсть ярких маленьких фигурок. В детстве они с Регом играли такими в солдатики. Расставляет по дозорным площадкам лакированных минотавров, которые тут же начинают размахивать секирами и грозить небесам. Когда все фигурки расставлены, Блэк протягивает открытую ладонь. На его ладони последний "солдатик". Скрюченная фигурка в черной мантии. Блэк ставит фигурку на площадку центральной башни. Человечек поднимает черноволосую голову, встает на ноги, отряхивает мантию. Смотрит вверх. Это Снейп. Блэк говорит исступленно и невнятно, впитав всю страсть отпущенного ему кошмара:

– Я должен достать его оттуда. Я должен забрать его оттуда. 

Город на воде, разноцветные дома-призраки, жмущиеся друг к другу над черными каналами. Вода стоячая и густая, топящая свет и движение. Сириус Блэк в хлипкой моторной лодчонке плывет по Гранд-Каналу прочь из города, лодку швыряет из стороны в сторону, с призрачных рук на руки. Он иногда оборачивается, шепчет то ли ругательства, то ли заклинания, лодка несется еще быстрее, раскачивается еще опаснее. Вот она выскакивает на большую воду и останавливается. Вода прозрачная, очень чистая. На лице Блэка упрямая надежда. Из бурлящей воды вокруг начинают восставать кирпичные стены со змеиными гребнями зубцов, с уродливыми подпорками-контрфорсами, окружая лодочку лабиринтом. 

***

Блэк не понимает, как это возможно. В следующий момент что-то происходит – и он оказывается внутри. Ему кажется, что стоит чуть расфокусировать взгляд – и он увидит острый росчерк решетки, гнусное колыхание огромной сутулой фигуры, которая подбирается все ближе – равнодушное, нечеловечески спокойное существо, просто желающее есть. И если это существо коснется серыми губами, то вытянет, как булавку из шелковой подушечки, что-то важное. Что-то такое, что принадлежит только Блэку, а значит, не должно покидать его сердца. 

– Нет, нельзя. Нельзя, – шепчет Блэк, обнимая и прижимая к себе худое тело, подтаскивает, взваливает себе на спину и волочет по коридору прочь от страшных созданий, клубящихся у дальней стены. Его патронус скачет сзади и огрызается, отгоняя голодных тварей.

Снейп приходит в себя, глаза его расширяются от ужаса, он начинает вздрагивать и тихонько стонать, цепляясь за Блэка:

– Это страшное место не отпустит нас обоих. Ты безголовый, безголовый безумец, зачем пришел сюда?

– Молчи! Говорю же – со всей этой кашей что-то не так…

Прислонив дрожащего Снейпа к стене, Блэк отстегивает от воротника брошь. Краем глаза он видит за решеткой застывшую фигуру в арестантской робе, черные полоски сливаются с темнотой, не видно лица. Только длинные спутанные волосы, знакомый поворот шеи… Сириус знает, если он увидит лицо, то сойдет с ума.

– Она острая! Давай! Воткни мне в палец! 

Снейп вонзает острие застежки в ладонь Блэка, не колеблясь, и кровь – яркая, очень красная – каплет на их руки, одежду, пол. Там, где расплываются сочные кляксы, реальность рябит и начинает мерцать, сквозь мерцание угадываются знакомые предметы, мебель и шершавая беленая стена.

– Мерлин, – облегченно вздыхает Блэк, вываливаясь со Снейпом в охапке в свою комнату. – Я же говорил, здесь все не так. 

***

Венеция, 8 февраля 1979 года

Весь день они, вымотанные магией зеркала, спят, прижавшись друг к другу – лоб в лоб, не уступая ни пяди. 

Тогда он стащил через голову рубашку и бросился с палубы в воду – красивый, будто ловец жемчуга! Снейп был уверен, что Блэк вынырнет с кольцом в зубах. Блэк... Да, конечно, он вынырнул с кольцом. 

– Главное – не сколько ты живешь, а как. Такие как ты, всю жизнь – книжные черви! Точат свои фолианты в темноте, на благо хозяина. Зря! Будешь умирать – что ты вспомнишь? Вкус плесени, чернил и пергамента?

– Ты, Блэк, точно будешь умирать с привкусом собственной крови во рту. И перегара. Не считаю, что есть чему завидовать.

– Кстати, все хотел спросить. Как ты вообще допустил, чтобы обычные маглы тебя скрутили?

– Это были обученные бойцы, выследили меня. Для аукциона Ридл взял в долг у магловской мафии, у camorra*, в Неаполе я вел переговоры от его лица – это было мое первое важное задание. Думаю, так его хотели убедить, что их нужно воспринимать серьезно.

– Ваш Ридл берет деньги в долг у маглов? Еще и у бандитов? Мерлин, это смешно.

– Нет, совсем не смешно!

– Да смешно ведь!

– Мы чуть не сдохли в том подвале, а тебе смешно?

– Ну да.

***

Блэк говорит:  
– Думаешь, этот артефакт – он показывает страхи? Или то, что действительно может произойти?  
Снейп молчит.  
Блэк говорит:  
– Я все равно не очень-то разобрался… Что это было? Кольцо, Регул... Азкабан этот дурацкий. Все так смутно. Я только в одном был уверен. Что нужно было тебя вытащить. Думаешь, это нормально?  
Снейп молчит.  
Блэк говорит:  
– Молчишь? Ну, ничего. Что-нибудь придумаем. Вернемся в Лондон – и все разрулим. Придется идти на Гриммо. И к Регу. Ты же знаешь, где сейчас можно найти Регула, да? Уж точно не в школе… И выяснить у него всю эту чушь? С кольцом-которое-не-кольцо? Объяснить, что Лорд ему не компания. Да и тебе…  
Снейп молчит.

***

Венеция, 9 февраля 1979 года

– Что будет дальше, Снейп? – сказал Блэк, когда солнце начало заглядывать ему в глаза.

Они долго молчали. И Снейп вдруг спросил:

– На самом деле, ведь тогда шанса у меня не было?

– Шансы как прилив: как бы глубока ни была вода, она уйдет, обнажая дно. И кто знает, что там обнаружится.

Улыбка у Блэка волчья, ослепительная.

***

Зеркало Блэк уменьшил и отдал донне Алессандре.  
Накануне Дамблдор прислал Фоукса с письмом, в котором сообщил наконец, что знаменитое зеркало Еиналеж создал тот же безымянный мастер, что Венецианское зеркало крайне опасно, что смотреть в него совершенно не нужно, а нужно отдать его донне Алессандре, которая ведьма искусная и знаток таких вот тайных артефактов, а вообще та еще старая перечница, но дело знает, и куда она зеркало пристроит – лучше и не спрашивать. А ключ Снейп оставил себе.

Отшумел карнавал, схлынула серая вода с улиц и помостов, оставляя мусор, рваную канитель и скомканные ленты водорослей. Усталые туристы разъезжались, волоча сумки, набитые сувенирами. Только эти двое уезжали налегке.

Эпилог 

1979 – Петтигрю не начинает шпионить в пользу Волдеморта 

1979 – Регулус крадет хоркрукс и не умирает 

1979 – Орион Блэк не умирает 

1981, сентябрь – Хранителем Секрета Поттеров становится Сириус Блэк 

31 октября 1981 – Поттеры не умирают, Волдеморт развоплощен 

1 ноября 1981 – Питер Петтигрю не фальсифицирует свою смерть. Сириус Блэк не отправлен в Азкабан без суда 

1985 – Вальбурга Блэк не умирает безумной, а еще долго портит кровь мужу, сыновьям и их приятелям 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В 1979 году снят папский запрет на проведение карнавалов в Венеции 
> 
> 2\. Вапаретто – речной трамвай в Венеции 
> 
> 3\. Ла Фениче – театр в Венеции, прозванный фениксом, восстающим из пепла – из-за реконструкций после многочисленных пожаров. Штаб единственного члена Ордена Феникса в Венеции – загадочной донны Алессандры (АУ). О театре здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ла_Фениче
> 
> 4\. Гарцоне – мальчик (венец.диалект) 
> 
> 5\. «Bandoneоn arrabalero» (Бандонеон из предместья) – последнее танго Паскуаля Контурси, написанное им перед тем, как окончательно впасть в безумие и умереть.  
> Послушать танго Гарделя можно здесь http://narod.ru/disk/6411593000/884401855_tonnel.mp3.html
> 
> 6\. Confringo – заклинание разрушения 
> 
> 7\. Episkey – заклинание излечения ран 
> 
> 8\. Анимагическая трансформация – контролируется анимагом, сопровождается световыми эффектами и трансфигурацией одежды по желанию мага (АУ) 
> 
> 9\. Венчание дожа Венеции с морем – древний венецианский обычай, о нем читайте здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бучинторо
> 
> 10\. Бучинторо – золотая барка, на которой по традиции дож Венеции отплывает по Гранд-каналу в Лагуну для совершения обряда венчания с морем, подробнее - см. ссылку к п.9
> 
> 11\. Camorra – неаполитанская мафиозная организация - существует с XVIII века


End file.
